


More Than One Gay in the Group

by gyeomie



Series: What we know about each other can stay a secret [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, idk how to tag, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomie/pseuds/gyeomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and JB get some "quality time" after their concert. With a surprise at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yikes!

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, readers, maybe even twit. mutuals  
> this is my first smut so bear with me if some of this is cringe worthy but please enjoy this small JJP fic  
> remember, safe sex and I am trash!

*End of the concert (Fly In Guangzhou) , day 1*  
Jinyoung was already in the mood to feel Jaebum touch every curve and point on his body, seeing Jaebum sweating and panting turned Jinyoung on like no tomorrow. It reminded him of when he and Jaebum were done having sex and how he’d be sweating and panting from the heat they created. Jinyoung could already feel the heat in his lower half, watching JB run his hands through his hair while his adam's apple was sticking out wasn’t helping his case.

Once everything was set, the boys were told to head to the van to go back to their hotel. Mark, Bambam, and Jackson were in the first van, while Youngjae, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Jaebum were in the second. Jinyoung and JB sat in the back while Youngjae and Yugyeom were in the front. Jinyoung already working up a semi put his hand on JB’s upper thigh, hoping to get some reaction but getting nothing. Jinyoung was starting to think JB wasn't in the mood until he pushed Jinyoung's hand further towards his crotch and started moving Jinyoung’s hand. Jaebum had a small, but smug smile on his lips when he looked a Jinyoung. Jinyoung not wanting his embarrassment mixed with shock at JB taking initiative, continued to palm at JB’s dick. He could feel JB’s dick getting harder and Jinyoung could feel his pants getting tighter every second. 

When the van reached the hotel Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s arm and brought his ear to Jaebum’s mouth, “when we get in that room I want you ready for me, I’m not holding back tonight.” Jinyoung felt a shiver run down his spine. In attempts to hide their “excitement” both Jinyoung and JB tie their hoodies around the waists hoping it would be a sufficient cover up.

All of GOT7 and the managers crammed themselves into one elevator, which seemed like a good idea until they realized how squished they were. Jinyoung, who was pushed up right again JB felt Jaebum’s erection on his ass. Jinyoung grinds against JB and feels the leader’s entire body stiffen behind him. Jaebum leans down to whisper in Jinyoung’s ear, “keep this up and I won't let you come tonight.” Jinyoung turns around to shoot JB a dirty look and JB’s lips curl into a smirk. When the elevator gets to their floor the maknaes race to their shared room, leaving the others behind. Jackson stayed behind to spend some time with his family, which left Youngjae, Mark, Jinyoung, and Jaebum walking out of the elevator together. Youngjae and Mark awkwardly walk to their room while Jinyoung and JB go the opposite way to their room. “Do you have the key?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung, who was already digging through his wallet for the room key. Jinyoung who is close to the door trying to swipe the key feels JB come up close behind him flipping the key the other way so it would finally unlock the door. Jaebum feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he taps Jinyoung on the shoulder mouthing the word “manager-nim”. Jinyoung nods and proceeds to walk into their room while JB holds the door open with one hand on the door. Once he gets off the phone he says to Jinyoung “manager-nim says he needs to talk to me, i'll be right back. Remember what I said in the van.” Once Jaebum leaves Jinyoung takes off his shirt first, then his jeans. He knew Jaebum had said “ready for him” which meant completely nude and ready for his dick to fill him up, but Jinyoung wanted JB to prep him himself. Only in boxer shorts, Jinyoung slides under the sheet in the bed and suddenly the dirty thoughts start to surface again. He daydreams of Jaebum using his fingers to stretch him out, then centering himself so he can ram into Jinyoung like he’s done so many times before. Jinyoung, who had already begun to touch himself got lost in the moment, not hearing JB walk back into the room. Jaebum was watching Jinyoung for a moment, before finally clearing his throat. “Now Jinyoungie, why are you doing my job, I’m supposed to make you come right? You know this kind of behavior deserves a punishment don't you baby?” Jinyoung who was startled by the interruption only sees Jaebum for a second before he feels him hovering over his body. Jinyoung can feel his breath getting faster and Jaebum runs his teeth over Jinyoung’s earlobe “god I want to fuck you so bad right now, but since you can’t seem to follow my directions, I have to do it all myself.” Jinyoung feels the his stomach coil and can't resist grabbing Jaebum’s face and crashing his lips with his. The kiss was desperate, getting sloppier at every moment, Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s tongue and Jaebum let his mouth open so they could taste each other. Jaebum felt Jinyoung trying to take off his shirt and JB moved away from Jinyoung, wanting to maintain dominance. Jaebum uses one of his hands and grabs Jinyoung's wrists and pins them to the top of his head. He runs his lips down Jinyoung’s chest, flicking his tongue at one of Jinyoung’s nipples then the other. This makes Jinyoung moan and Jaebum has to resist skipping the teasing and maintain some self control. Jaebum runs his tongue down Jinyoung’s stomach, biting here and there which makes Jinyoung’s dick twitch. Jaebum uses his free hand to pull Jinyoung’s boxers off and looks at him for a moment. “I am so lucky you’re mine and only mine.” JB pushes an index finger into Jinyoung’s mouth, “suck” JB commands and Jinyoung complies. Jaebum pulls the saliva covered digit out of Jinyoung's mouth and circles his hole with it. Jinyoung bites back a moan not wanting to seem needy, and Jaebum pushes his finger in and out slowly. This makes Jinyoung moan, and JB in his teasing voice asks “you want more don't you? Beg for me Jinyoung, I want to hear you beg.” Jinyoung whining “hyung please, more, I want you.” JB pushes in a second finger, which makes Jinyoung moan louder than before. “That’s what I want, I want to hear you moan for me and scream my name.” JB pushes the two digits in and out fast, and without warning another finger which makes Jinyoung moan Jaebum’s name. Jinyoung can feel himself getting stretched out and he can't help but want more, “hyung, fuck me please, I need more, I want to feel you fill me up.” Jaebum is so hard in his skinny jeans it hurts, but he lets go of Jinyoung’s wrists and leans over him to open the drawer to the nightstand and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. Jaebum unzips his jeans and pulls them down, sighing at the feeling of some relief from his erection, he pulls his boxers down and gives a few tugs at the condom before squirting some lube onto his fingers and rubbing it around Jinyoung’s hole and sticking three fingers in again to make sure he’s fully prepped. Just as Jinyoung was imagining earlier, Jaebum centers his dick on Jinyoung’s hole and pushes in slowly. In unison both Jaebum and Jinyoung moan, “fuck you’re so tight, it hasn’t even been long since the last time.” The only thing Jinyoung says is “Jaebum move, fuck me already.” At this request, Jaebum starts to move, slowly at first, but seeing Jinyoung moan and tweaking at his nipples made him lose control and started moving faster. Jinyoung felt his prostate being hit every time Jaebum rammed into him, and soon he was screaming “fuck hyung, I’m so close, fuck me harder!” Jaebum gripped Jinyoung’s thighs so hard he knew there’d be bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care, Jinyoung grabbed his own pink, dripping, erection and started to jerk himself off to the rhythm Jaebum was fucking him at. JB notices and smacks Jinyoung’s hand away, and through gritted teeth “what. Did. I. Say. About. Touching. Yourself?” He grabs Jinyoung’s dick and starts to pump him himself, within moments, Jinyoung is over the edge, screaming Jaebum’s name and cumming all over Jaebum’s hand and both of their chests. Jaebum, who was watching Jinyoung’s face and body contort from the release is set off from the visual and cums in Jinyoung, riding out his orgasm completely into the condom. Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum to see him panting and sweating as he lands next to him on the bed. 

Jaebum looks up at the ceiling and he thinks he’s just hearing things until Jinyoung asks “um hyung do you hear that?” Jaebum turning to Jinyoung asking “you heard someone moaning Yugyeom’s name too right?” Jinyoung, looking almost frightened “it sounded like Bambam….” Jaebum not wanting to imagine anything that could be happening the room next to theirs suggest that he and Jinyoung take a shower.

The next morning, as GOT7 goes out for breakfast, Jinyoung hears Bambam whisper to Yugyeom, “you left hickies all over me! Do you know how much makeup I had to use to cover them all?” Jinyoung watches Yugyeom’s face as he responds to Bambam with a cheeky little grin. Jaebum looks at Jinyoung’s whose face is as pale as a ghost and asks if he's alright, Jinyoung whispers in Jaebum’s ear “what we heard last night was some maknae action.” Jaebum’s face goes white and flashes a look of disgust and Jinyoung says “me too babe, me too.”  
Yikes, Jinyoung thought.


	2. Did I Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened with Yugbam the night of the concert ~
> 
> The story before this was about JJP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me AGES to upload this but I couldn't seem to get the story to be the way I wanted it.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!  
> I always appreciate feedback so feel free to comment.

*GOT7 ending their concert ‘FLY IN GUANGZHOU’*

 

“Come get in the vans, it’s time to go back to the hotel” GOT7’s manager noona yelled. Bambam and Yugyeom were the last ones out as they were taking some commemorative photos of the night. The friends walked out and were told they had to be in different vans since there was one spot left in each, Bambam gave Yugyeom a small wave telling him he’d see him later, and asking him not to forget about him as if they were going on a year long trip.

 

Yugyeom sat next to Youngjae, who was already trying to get comfortable and snuggle up to take a nap. Yugyeom felt his phone buzz to see a text from Bambam saying “whoever makes it to the room first gets to top”. He was about to reply with a witty comment but was distracted by what he thought was a small moan behind him, he decided it was nothing but forgot to reply to Bam’s text.

 

Both vans arrived at the hotel simultaneously, leaving Yugyeom and Bambam to power walk up the stairs, this wasn’t something unusual for the two friends so no one paid them any mind. Bambam was about to rush into the elevator that just opened until their manager told him to stay so that all the members could go up at once. Feeling anxious but excited, Bambam went up to next to Bambam and said “I’m definitely gonna win”, Yugyeom looking down at him with a smug expression only scoffed and leaned against the wall next to the elevator. The members and managers all cram into the elevator, Yugyeom and Bambam standing in the front, Bambam putting arm in front of Yugyeom chest, thinking it would somehow prevent the much taller, bigger boy from going in front of him. The elevator door opens and the maknaes race out and around the halls to find their shared room. Bambam searching for his key, finds Yugyeom already taking it out of his wallet which had been in his back pocket. Bambam rolls his eyes and sighs as he walks behind Yugyeom and shuts the door behind him. 

 

Yugyeom does a little celebratory dance and sticks his tongue out a Bambam, “you were saying you were gonna win and you didn’t even have your key ready!” Bambam shouts back “listen if you had to wear jeans as small as mine you would understand that not everyone can have giant MAN POCKETS like you!” Yugyeom simply laughs and steps further into the room to grab shower stuff and a towel, “well I’m gonna shower then we can get to business”. Bambam gives him a little death glare but his expression softens when Yugyeom takes off his shirt and his pants before walking into the bathroom. Bambam hears the shower turn on and lays down on the bed. He thinks he's imagining the sounds but he hears small moans from next door, having rushed out the elevator he didn’t know who was next door. The image of Yugyeom in nothing in his boxers pops back into Bambam’s mind as he stares up into the ceiling and he can feel himself growing hard, Bambam rids himself of his pants and palms himself slowly, the touches eliciting small groans from his mouth. What felt like only seconds, Yugyeom walks out of the shower with new boxers on and a towel drying his hair, he stops to watch Bambam touch himself for a minute until he clears his throat and says “you couldn’t wait? How rude.” Caught by surprise, Bambam bring his hands up to his face and turns away from Yugyeom. 

 

Yugyeom crawls onto the bed taking Bambams hands and intertwining his fingers with his. Yugyeom smiles and leans in to softly kiss Bam, whose tensed body started to relax at the feel of Yugyeom’s lips on his own. Bambams breath hitches as one of Yugyeom’s hands lets go of his and runs a hand down Bambam’s hips and his thigh. The kiss between the two getting deeper, Yugyeom grins and pulls away and scans his partner’s face, particularly Bambam’s swollen, red, and plump lips. Yugyeom grins and gets off the bed to find his bag, “since you couldn’t wait to touch yourself, I’ll let you prep yourself too hm?” Bambam pouts and thinks ‘how can he be so sweet and enticing like that but turn into a cheeky bastard a minute later?’ He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Yugyeom throws the tube of lube onto the bed. “You want me to do this by myself? Now that's no fun” Bambam pouts. Yugyeom climbs back onto the bed and hovers over Bambam, looking down at him with dark eyes and love. “Only if you ask me nicely and apologize for touching yourself before I could will I help you” Yugyeom says with a smug look on his face. “I'm sorry for not letting you touch me first, but would you  _ please _ touch me?” Yugyeom gives him a deep kiss before pulling away and saying “well since you asked I guess I can't resist.”

 

Bambam grabs Yugyeom by the neck and pulls him into a kiss, excited, the kiss turns fiery and full of lust. Yugyeom waits for Bambam to let in Yugyeom’s tongue, Bambam arching his back and pushing up into Yugyeom’s erection. The sudden contact produces a moan out of Yugyeom as he grinds down on Bambam. Yugyeom snakes his hand down to pull Bambam’s boxers off and runs a hand around the back of his thigh. Hand searching for the lube, finally finding it, Yugyeom breaks the kiss and pulls away from Bambam to squirt some lube onto his fingers, he finds Bambam’s hole and circles a digit around it before pushing a finger in. Bambam clutches on to sheet and whispers “more”, Yugyeom pushes a second finger in, finally moving his fingers in and out, watching Bambam’s body writhe from stimulation. “You look so good like this, and only for me. Aren’t I lucky?” Bambam stares into Yugyeoms eyes and grabs his arm, making him slowly taking Yugyeom’s fingers out of him. “Come here, I want to taste you,” Bambam says softly before pulling Yugyeom down on the bed to switch spots. “We should take care of this shouldn't we?” motioning to the rock hard erection Yugyeom was supporting. Bambam pulls his boxers off and throws them somewhere before snaking in between Yugyeoms legs and hovering over his dick.At first he runs a thumb over the head, spread the precum over the tip, then running his hand down to drip Yugyeom’s shaft and slowly jerk him off. Seeing Yugyeom lean his head back at the feelin, Bambam takes him into his mouth and bobs his head up and down slowly. Hearing the moan come from his partner he goes down further almost causing him to gag, seeing the tears forming in his eyes, Yugyeom brings Bambam up and makes him straddle his thighs. “I want you right now, but first, a condom.” Bambam gives Yugyeom a look before getting up to grab a condom from the bag, he squirts some lube onto his hand and lathers Yugyeom’s dick with it.

 

Hovering above his dick, Bambam lowers himself onto Yugyeom slowly and groans in unison with Yugyeom. “You’re so tight, you okay?” Bambam nods and slowly moves up and down, riding him with ease after a minute or two. “Ah, Yugyeom, grab my hips” he says through breathy moans. Ready to take control, Yugyeom sits up and grabs his hips and brings him up and down on his dick at a quick pace. Almost like a mantra, Bambam moans Yugyeom’s name over and over until Yugyeom kisses him and lies Bambam down on his back. Head at the foot of the bed, he finds whatever he can grab as he feels Yugyeom thrust into him rather hard. He feels Yugyeom slow down and he catches Yugyeom staring at him, he leans down to whisper into Bambam’s ear “I love you.” Catching Bambam off by surprise, he shudders, but replies in a soft voice “I love you too.” Captured in the moment, Yugyeom thrusts into Bambam slowly, kissing Bam’s neck and sucking hickies onto it. Bambam moans Yugyeom’s name louder, “faster” he groans. Yugyeom picks up the pace, fucking into Bambam so hard his head is almost off the bed, closing in on his climax Bambam jerks his own member off to the speed of Yugyeoms thrust, orgasm radiating through his body so hard he shudders. Yugyeom’s thrust become erratic and he goes harder, causing Bambam to moan loudly from over stimulation. Yugyeom tenses as he reaches his orgasm, pace going from quick to slow as he rides out his orgasm. 

 

Yugyeom pulls out of Bambam, taking off the condom and throwing it into the trash bin next to the bed. He lies down next to Bambam, lying in silence with on heavy breathing filling the room. Bambam turns to face Yugyeom who was already closing his eyes as he tried to fight sleep. ‘Went from sex god to small puppy in the matter of moments’ Bambam thought to himself, he hops off the bed to go into the bathroom and clean himself off and finds two rather decently sized purplish-red hickeys on his neck. “I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill this kid” he says to himself and gets into the shower. When he comes back to the bed, Yugyeom is still in the same position he left him in, and Bambam pulls a blanket from the other end of the bed and covers him with it. Feeling exhausted, he slides into bed next to Yugyeom, snuggling up against his chest.

 

*The next morning all the members go out for breakfast*

  
Still irritated by the hickeys, Bambam cakes foundation and concealer onto his neck, hoping it would hide the evidence of their “playful night”. Yugyeom had already gone downstairs with Mark and Youngjae, Jackson was meeting them later because he was with his parents. Making sure to grab the key he heads out the door and looks to the people next door also coming out. A disturbing realization hits him that what he heard next door was actually Jinyoung and Jaebum. He shakes the thought out from his head and walks into the open elevator. At the last moment Jaebum and Jinyoung hop in and they exchange morning greetings. Bambam decides to keep the secret to himself when he sees Yugyeom because he’s more worried about the hickeys he had to cover up because of his boyfriend’s carelessness. Bambam sees Yugyeom and immediately elbows him in the rib cage, whispering but also scolding “you left hickies all over me! Do you know HOW MUCH makeup I had to use to cover them?” Yugyeom gives Bambam a cheeky grin and says in a sarcastic tone, “did I do that?”


End file.
